Degenerative disc disease, spinal trauma and tumors are common and painful conditions suffered by a significant portion of the population. In some instances, the pain and complications caused by these conditions may be bad enough to require that one or more vertebra, facet joints and/or intervertebral discs be removed from the spinal column. In these instances bone fusions, prosthetic discs, prosthetic vertebral bodies, and spinal stabilizing systems, including rods and plates, may be implanted in a patient to alleviate the pain and complications. In addition, disease, trauma and tumors affecting bones, such as vertebra, often require delivery of treatment agents, including therapeutic agents, diagnostic agents and imaging agents to the area of the bone. Unfortunately, the bone implant devices, and in particular the spinal implants, that have been proposed to date do not provide a simple mechanism for combining bone stabilization, repair and/or replacement with treatment agent delivery. Thus, a need exists for devices that combine bone stabilization, repair and/or replacement with treatment agent delivery.